


Communication

by Kimium



Series: Immortal AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Hint of Leo and Niles planning more attempts, Hint of Leo and Niles's attempts to kill Owain from Part One, Immortal! Lucina, Immortal! Owain, M/M, Marth as her alias, Misunderstanding of relationship, Modern AU, Part Two, Perspective shift between Lucina and Niles, Serial Killer! Leo, Serial Killer! Niles, Slight lying of Lucina's name, The Leo/Niles stuff is very light btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Immortal AU. Serial Killers Leo/Niles AU. Part Two.“I’m sorry.” Lucina automatically said. “I wasn’t—”The person she walked into had white hair, almost like fallen snow that complimented his complexion. An eyepatch covered one eye with leather that was expensive, meaning the injury was permanent. He wore nice clothes and was accompanied by another blond man, and Owain.In where Lucina runs into Owain the day after his little encounter with Leo and Niles.





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I had a bit of an issue uploading this fic but it is here now!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing another part to the Immortal AU. I especially liked writing as Lucina and Niles, keeping the perspective different. This fic is lighter than the first one but still be careful if any of my tags bother you. Your comfort is most important and up to you!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and commenrs as those always make my day. Also you can visit me on my tumblr. The link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

If asked what the best invention of all time was, there were many different answers.

There were the usual answers: clocks, electricity, or the internet.

There were some that were more industry based such as: aeroplanes, steam power, or vehicles.

Then there were some that were inventions designed to help people out: cooking appliances, indoor plumbing, or entertainment such as radio and television.

Lucina’s answer wasn’t revolutionary. Her response was always “communication, particularly cell phones.” As soon as she’d answer that most people assumed, she meant the entire package of a smart phone: internet and Wi-Fi capabilities, camera, instant messaging, social media, and phoning.

However, Lucina literally meant just the communication, the phoning and messaging part.

Sure, having the internet at her fingertips was godsent and GPS was a life saver. Cameras were great and social media was just another form of communication. Lucina never wanted to go back to the time without the modern convenience of communication. She’d lived far, far too long without them. Those who claimed it was better in the “good old days” and “cell phones were evil” were sour and stuck in the trap of nostalgia and stubbornness. Lucina loved the security phones gave her. She could check up on her friends, talk with them even if they didn’t see each other all the time, and know that if she was in trouble, she could contact them instantly.

Not that Lucina found herself in a lot of trouble. Many dangers were eliminated once one was immortal. Their only concern was their secret being exposed. That, however, was a rare case and generally not something they dealt with all the time. It wasn’t as though any of them were jumping into dangerous situations that could expose their secret. They lived their lives as any other person and generally were boring people.

It was why when Owain didn’t respond to some texts immediately Lucina didn’t worry immediately. Lucina simply went to bed after doing dishes and when she woke up to no response from Owain a mild frown filled her face. Owain was usually good about responding to texts. It was only into the afternoon as Lucina was leaving to go to the mall that her phone lit up. Only it wasn’t from Owain. It was Inigo.

 **Inigo:** _Hey, Luci, have you heard from Owain? My calls just ring though and he isn’t answering texts._

Lucina stared at her phone, her foot halfway into her shoe before she responded.

 **Lucina:** _I haven’t heard anything since yesterday. Is something the matter?_

 **Inigo:** _No, it’s just his phone rings through like it’s been turned off or dead._

Lucina slipped her foot into her other shoe and stared at her screen. That was a bit odd. Then again, Owain had let his phone die before, rarely, but it had happened before.

 **Lucina:** _I’m sure it’s just Owain forgetting to charge his phone. I can swing by his place and see if he’s there._

 **Inigo:** _Thanks, Luci._

Lucina pocketed her phone and stepped out of her place, locking the door. Then, she walked towards the bus stop. Owain’s place was thankfully on the way to the mall she was thinking of going to. It was a two for one trip. The bus arrived on time and the ride over was only fifteen minutes. Lucina zoned out the travel and when she arrived at the stop she wanted, Lucina automatically walked towards Owain’s house, the path memorized by now. She passed by the many other residential areas before turning to Owain’s block. Lucina walked about half way down and then ended up at Owain’s condo. Walking up the steps, Lucina rang the bell and stood back a bit. She waited the normal amount of time one allotted for someone to open the door before she pounded a bit on the door.

“Owain?” Lucina asked. “Are you home?”

Nothing. Lucina knocked a few more times before huffing to herself. Owain gave her the extra key to his place. Digging into her pocket, Lucina hoped Owain wasn’t too startled to see her waltz in. Unlocking the door, Lucina stepped inside.

The lights were off and Owain’s shoes weren’t in the front. The alarm went off but Lucina disarmed it and shut the door with a frown. Owain wasn’t home. In fact, there were no signs that Owain had been home recently. Lucina walked around before arming the alarm and leaving, locking the door. Heading back to the bus stop, Lucina wondered if she should tell Inigo. By the time the bus came back, Lucina hadn’t made her mind up. She then sat down and let the bus drive to her destination. In the end, it was just some thing blown out of proportion. Nothing had happened to Owain apart from him probably allowing his phone to die while he was out and about. They’d hear from him soon, still she should be polite and tell Inigo.

 **Lucina:** _He wasn’t home. I’m sure he just let his phone die._

 **Inigo:** _Thanks again._

When the bus reached the mall, Lucina put her phone in her pocket and headed inside. The mall was one of the bigger ones and Lucina was looking forward to a day of just mindlessly browsing. Taking a turn off to one of the many places to get coffee, Lucina briskly walked past the other shoppers. She would have missed Owain entirely had she not spotted a flash of blond hair before running completely into someone. Lucina flushed and stepped back, rubbing her arm.

“I’m sorry.” Lucina automatically said. “I wasn’t—”

The person she walked into had white hair, almost like fallen snow that complimented his complexion. An eyepatch covered one eye with leather that was expensive, meaning the injury was permanent. He wore nice clothes and was accompanied by another blond man, and Owain.

Lucina blinked before she narrowed in on Owain. He wasn’t wearing clothes that were his. It was obvious by the cut, the colour, and the design. His hair was messy and he was standing too close to the strangers.

Suddenly everything made sense to Lucina. She flushed and pieced everything together.

Owain hadn’t been home because he spent the night at someone else’s place. He was wearing one of the guy’s clothes and it was the following day. Lucina took another glance at the guys and saw a band of gold around their fingers. Married. Well, Owain could have picked worse. Lucina wasn’t one to comment on people’s choices for bedmates and if this couple were into adding someone else into their private life it wasn’t Lucina’s business.

“Owain.” She blurted out, focusing on the thing she could comment on. “You weren’t answering your phone.”

Lucina saw Owain’s eyes dart to the two guys before he spoke.

“Marth?” Owain asked, “How peculiar to run into you here. Fate must be twining our destinies together on this fine morn.”

Marth. Lucina narrowed her eyes. She hadn’t used that alias in a while. Whatever the cause for Owain using it, Lucina couldn’t decipher. She’d ask him later.

“It’s a mall.” The white-haired man muttered. “People go to malls.”

“Yes, but to have this coincidence fall upon me.” Owain continued with a smile. “It’s a strange day indeed.”

‘It’s already been a long day.” The blond man muttered.

Lucina didn’t want to know. She continued to just talk to Owain. No one was trying to do introductions so it probably wasn’t too important. “You weren’t answering your phone.”

“Oh, yeah.” Owain laughed. “I had to get a new phone. My old one is broken.”

That made a lot more sense than something bizarre happening to Owain. “You broke your phone?” Lucina sighed. “I know you’ve always been clumsy but —”

“It wasn’t me. It was them.” Owain pointed to the two guys.

Lucina spotted both of them tense up slightly before relaxing. She frowned at Owain. “Blaming others isn’t the way to—”

“I’m telling the truth.” Owain cut her off again. “It’s why they offered to take me to the mall to get a new phone.”

The two weren’t denying it. There were many scenarios to why Owain’s phone was broken and Lucina didn’t want to know any of them.

“That’s kind of you.” Lucina directed her words to the two guys who just shrugged like they didn’t know what to do with her kindness. “So, is your phone the same number, Owain?”

“Yeah, it is.” Owain dug into his pocket and pulled out the phone. It was a very new phone. “Though I think I need to add everyone’s numbers again.”

Lucina could take a hint. She took Owain’s phone and quickly added her contact. “I’ll text you any other numbers you’re missing.” She said before giving the phone back.

“Thanks.” Owain pocketed it. “I suppose I’ll see you later?” Owain said to Lucina but the words felt directed to everyone.

Lucina once again saw the two guys tense at his words. It was strange. Lucina tucked that away. Did they want Owain around for longer? Odd, if their little date was simply a one-night stand. Maybe it was something more. Lucina bit her lip but didn’t ask. She knew when she was dismissed. Again, it was something she could ask Owain about later.

“I’ll leave you to your day then.” Lucina said. “See you around.”

She then left them, heading towards her goal of getting a cup of coffee. As she stood in line, Lucina texted Inigo quickly.

 **Lucina:** _I just ran into Owain coincidently. His phone was broken by his one-night stands. They were buying him a new one._

The speed Inigo texted Lucina back was ridiculous.

 **Inigo:** _One-night stands?? As in multiple? Did it look like a problematic situation?_

Lucina’s phone then went off with the group chat. She opened it to see her text screenshot sent to everyone. She sighed. A moment later her phone lit up with a message from Brady.

 **Brady:** _Owain’s in trouble? The good or bad kind?_

 **Cynthia:** _Knowing Owain it’s the bad kind._

 **Laurent:** _It’s childish to gossip about each other like this. We’re far too old._

 **Cynthia:** _Can it, Laurent._

 **Morgan:** _Guys, let’s not argue. I’m sure Owain is fine. Right, Luci?_

Lucina half nodded to herself and texted back.

 **Lucina:** _I’m sure he’s fine._

 **Inigo:** _He is. And we’re never too old to gossip about each other._

The chat lit up and Lucina ignored it as she walked up to the counter to place her order. She probably shouldn’t have said anything about the two Owain was with. However, Lucina’s gut told her that they were important to note and rarely did her gut lead her astray.

~

Lucina shopped for what felt like hours but probably wasn’t over an hour and a half. She went around to many different stores and bought things that interested her. Lucina wasn’t as much of a shopper as Severa, but she did enjoy the routine of shopping. Even if she had too many bags that going back home was going to be uncomfortable by bus. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make. Though thought of transporting home was put on hold by her stomach.

Sure, Lucina didn’t really need to eat, but eating was a habit engrained in her. Besides, food was tasty. Heading to the food court, Lucina picked a place that sold soup and sandwiches, purchased her meal, and then set her bags down at a table near by. Then, she brought her tray over and began to eat. She was only half way through when someone sat down in front of her seamlessly. Lucina looked up to see the white-haired man that had been with Owain earlier. She blinked before setting her plastic spoon into her soup bowl.

“Hello?” Lucina asked.

“Hello.” The man responded.

“Do you need something?” Lucina politely continued.

“My husband decided he wanted to look at purchasing a new television set. I personally have no desire to get involved. I then saw you here.”

That wasn’t entirely an explanation but Lucina took it with a shrug. “Did Owain go home?”

“Yes.” The man readily replied. “He’s actually the reason I’m here.”

That wasn’t something too surprising. Lucina picked up her soup spoon and twirled it in her soup. “What do you want to know?”

“You catch on quick. Unlike Owain.”

Lucina snorted. “True. He’s like that.”

“You’ve known him for a while?”

The question they always came across and the question Lucina had a million answers, all true, to give. “I am his friend.” She replied like it was an unquestionable fact.

“Friend doesn’t mean you’ve known him for long.” The man caught her with a lazy wave of his hand. “I’m not asking with malicious intentions, rest assured.”

That meant… maybe Lucina’s assumption about them wanting Owain around for longer was accurate. They were considering to expand their relationship. Suddenly, Lucina felt foolish for calling it a one-night stand. Just because Owain hadn’t said anything about his romantic endeavours didn’t mean they weren’t present. Maybe it was Lucina who had jumped to conclusions.

“I’ve known Owain for a decent amount of time.” Lucina conceded.

“Thought so.” The man smiled. “What would you say Owain is like?”

Lucina swirled her spoon faster into her rapidly cooling soup. “Just for clarification, you’re asking so you feel like you can know Owain better?”

“Isn’t that what I said?”

Unspoken assumptions were now fact for both of them. Lucina took a sip of her soup to stall for a moment of time.

“Owain is imaginative, creative,” Lucina honestly spoke. “He feels as loud as lightning or a balloon popping in your face but he’s also very smart. He’s able to stay calm in many situations and think of a way out, even if his way out is a bit unorthodox.”

The man snorted and smiled to himself, a memory Lucina wasn’t privy to dancing across his face for a second before it faded. “Interesting description. Tell me, has he always been like that?”

“As long as I’ve known him.” Lucina half spoke the truth. Though she considered it more truth than lie. Some parts of the past were blurry.

“I see.” The man mused before he looked at her properly. “Forgive me, I haven’t even introduced myself properly. You’re Marth, correct?”

Lucina didn’t feel like calling Owain’s slight lie in her name. “That’s right.”

“I’m Niles.”

“Nice to meet you.” Lucina replied automatically. “So, if I may ask something now? How did you meet Owain?”

“It’s not very original.” Niles assured Lucina. “We met at a bar.” He offered a crooked grin.

A bar. Lucina blinked. It appeared no matter how many centuries she’d been alive, bars really were a universal place to meet people. It also made sense; the connotation of meeting at a bar implied they only wanted a single, low key meeting. They probably only suspected their one-night stand.

“There could be worse places and situations.” Lucina assured Niles. “I just hope Owain behaved himself.” She teased.

“Oh, he most certainly didn’t.” Niles joked back, his single eye twinkling.

Lucina laughed. “I can imagine.”

Niles gave another smile before leaning back into the chair. Lucina looked down at her soup, now cool and decided it was rude to waste. She finished it off, grimacing slightly at the cool temperature and then gave Niles a polite smile.

“I don’t want to keep you for too long.” Lucina said. “I’m glad to have met you. Perhaps I could see you, your husband, and Owain some other day?”

“We’ll consider that, provided we’re not too busy.” Niles replied with a hand wave. “Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“You too.” Lucina automatically replied.

She then picked up her bags, her tray, and left. Dumping her garbage and putting the tray on top, Lucina left the food court and headed to the bus stops. When she was finally on a bus she sat down and checked her phone again. The chat had blown up with speculations on Owain’s romantic life and Lucina absentmindedly scrolled through the entire conversation. While there were theories (some even wild and silly) to who Owain could have possibly started dating, Lucina saw no one was really on the mark. Not that she had a considerable amount of knowledge either. Deciding it would be best for Owain to deal with the situation, Lucina pocketed her phone and watched the scenery fly by.

~

Marth was an interesting person.

Niles watched her retreat for a while, waiting until she was certainly gone, before standing up and leaving the food court. Their conversation bounced in his mind and Niles carefully went over it, piece by piece.

Marth was sharp and witty. She hadn’t given Niles concrete answers but Niles didn’t blame her. He was a stranger and approaching her without Owain as a barrier between them certainly added to the strangeness. Too many cards had to be held to his chest. Niles had barely known Owain for twenty-four hours so any information was new to him. Still, even if their meeting made Marth suspicious of him, it was a baseless suspicion. It was merely one formed due to them being strangers. Nothing was in danger of being exposed.

Niles wouldn’t had suggested he talk to her alone if it would have endangered him and Leo.

Walking briskly to the store Niles knew Leo was at, he entered and saw Leo standing there with Owain, who was staring rather intently at a yellow coat that looked very warm, perfect for chillier weather.

Niles half smiled as he remembered his lie to Marth. Lying was a skill Niles had always succeeded in after all. Stepping close to Leo, Niles lay his hand around Leo’s shoulder warmly. Leo sunk in immediately to Niles’s touch. Owain stopped looking at the coat and looked over at Niles.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” He asked.

“Sort of.” Niles responded before poking Owain’s side with his other hand. “Are you going to keep staring at that coat?”

“No.” Owain smartly replied. “I’ll purchase it. Yellow is a colour I’ve always been partial to.”

Interesting. It was useless information beyond a fact to make Niles seem like he knew Owain for longer than reality. He tucked it away. “Does that mean we’re finished here?”

“I don’t know.” Owain muttered as he ruffled through the coats to pick his size. “I believe that’s up to you and Leo. You’re welcome to do what you wish.”

Niles felt Leo stiffen slightly under his arm before speaking. “We’re done here too and if you are done, we can drive you back.”

“That’s very kind of you.” Owain pulled the coat he wanted and turned to them. “However, back to where?”

“Our place.” Leo easily responded like it wasn’t something to argue.

“Is this the part where you tell me you want to keep me around?” Owain mildly asked but Niles sensed under his amusement a hint of wariness underneath his tone. Niles knew that Owain was thinking “keeping around” translated to “for an indefinite amount of time.”

“We’re not going to force you.” Niles rolled his eye. “We just thought you might be hungry and food is always best when homecooked.”

“You’re going to feed me?” Owain’s tone instantly sounded less wary.

“That’s what I’m implying.” Niles replied. “So, what do you want? We actually enjoy cooking.”

“Instant ramen.” Owain said so quickly it threw Niles off.

Leo coughed. “You’re serious?”’

“I am.” Owain replied. “I like ramen and if we’re not going out then cooking it ourselves is the only option.”

“That doesn’t automatically imply instant is our only option.” Niles pointed out.

“Yes, but do you know how to make homemade ramen?” Owain asked.

Niles nearly laughed and remembered when he first met Leo and was getting to know him. “I don’t.”

“There.” Owain said with a tone that sounded final.

“But Leo does.” Niles continued.

Leo laughed lightly at Owain’s expression. His eyes widened and he leaned in. “You’re serious?”

“Why would Niles lie?” Leo asked. “Let’s go home and I’ll cook that for us. We thankfully still have some leftover homemade noodles.”

Owain immediately brightened. “Okay! I’ll buy this coat and then we can go!”

He practically bounced off. Niles almost wanted to call Owain out on being too easy to please but he held his tongue. Instead, he and Leo followed Owain to the checkout, waiting a polite distance away. No one batted an eye at them. In fact, the checkout was very quiet, barely anyone else there. It gave Niles the opportunity to talk.

“Did you learn anything new about Owain?” Niles asked.

“Nothing too noteworthy.” Leo replied. “Except that he doesn’t like heights.”

Heights were a typical fear. Most feared it due to the fear of dying as gravity pulled them down. A total loss of control resulting in death. Niles raised an eyebrow. What exactly made Owain afraid of heights? It couldn’t be death. It also felt like a needless test to throw at Owain. Too open, too many possible witnesses if they ever considered testing Owain’s immortal status.

“He never elaborated why.” Leo read Niles’s mind. “What about Marth? Learn anything?”

“I think she was too wary of me to tell too much.” Niles honestly answered. “Though she did hint we could meet up again, all three of us. She also hinted she’s known Owain for a while, considers him a friend, and seems to have an understanding of Owain’s character. From what I could tell anyways.”

“Interesting.” Leo muttered. “I suppose if we’re going to have Owain around for a while we could make an effort to be friendly towards his friends.”

Niles looked at Owain who was thanking the cashier, taking his bag from the counter. He could still see in the back of his mind how Owain hadn’t died, no matter how deep the knife went or where the knife cut. Niles felt the blade in muscle and flesh. His brain screamed Owain should have died yet here he was. Even with the arsenic later in the kitchen. Niles hadn’t suspected much to come out of that attempt but it still fascinated him.

Owain in general was an oddity. A coincidence that fell into their laps. Seeing Owain gave the same thrill down Niles’s spine a well-planned murder gave him. A smile filled his face as Owain walked up to them of his own free will. A small part of Niles wanted to keep Owain locked up in their house, keep him and his fascinating nature to themselves. It would be a lot of work, was risky, but possible if planned right. However, Niles suspected that would diminish the inner sparkle Owain seemed to carry. It would make the extraordinary normal and routine. Niles never wanted the feeling of surprise from Owain to disappear.

So, even if it was more of a gamble to leave Owain free, Niles felt he could take the risk.

“Ready to go?” Niles asked as Owain drew in closer to them.

“Yes, I am.” Owain replied. “Thanks for helping me get a new phone and for offering to feed me.”

“You’re welcome.” Leo responded. “Before we go and before I forget, do you have any allergies?”

Owain tilted his head pleasantly. “Not at all.”

“I see.” Leo muttered.

Niles knew that Leo was going to put in some shellfish and use sesame seed oil in the ramen just to test that claim.

“Then, let’s be off.”

“Yes, let’s go!” Owain cheered. “To ramen!”

To ramen and to secretly testing Owain’s immortality.

“Yes, let’s go.” Niles echoed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Awakening Kids: Yes, I'm explicitly saying here all of the Awakening kids are Immortal in this AU.
> 
> Lucina's assumption: I mean, she sees Owain, clearly wearing Leo/Niles's clothing, a day after no one could contact him, and he wasn't home recently. She certainly isn't jumping immediately to "Well Owain ran into two serial killers, exposed our secret, and his clothes were bloodied so that's why he's not wearing his own clothes." No way, she's of course thinking Owain's had a one-night stand.
> 
> Marth: I thought it would be fun to have Lucina being called Marth. Plus, Owain is Extra like that.
> 
> Leo and Niles's looks regarding the phone: I mean it's sort of jarring to be called out so casually but breaking someone's phone isn't the height of "Suspicion" so it can slide.
> 
> Yellow: Reference to Owain's art from Awakening
> 
> Ramen: Leo learned, by the way, in his youth after he and Takumi had an Intense cooking competition that lasted for a good year. Every time they saw each other they tried to one up the other until they became friends.
> 
> Allergies: Shellfish and sesame seeds/oil are common food allergies.


End file.
